coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6553 (11th May 2007)
Plot Steve, Dev and Paul go off to play golf. Michelle tells Steve that she doesn't want Paul to know that she has told him about Dean. Deirdre talks to Liz and Blanche about how angry she is about Ken being at Denise's. Denise tells Ken that she can understand why Deirdre is angry. Ken can't see why. There's tension between Paul and Steve on the course. Steve raises the stakes. Kirk explains to Fiz and Maria that he'll have to sell the kennels and there won't be anything left over. Steve and Paul raise the bet to £1,000. Dev tries to talk Steve out of it as Paul is playing marvellously. Steve refuses to back down. Maria and Fiz moan about Kirk making a mess of the kennels. Denise thinks both she and Ken should go and see Deirdre. Ken isn't so sure. Fiz and John are very comfortable with each other at the play. Eileen tells Claire and Ashley that she's not allowed to see Holly (who is now called Chloe) but she can send her birthday and Christmas cards. Eileen is still devastated about losing her. Steve doesn't want Michelle to know he's paying Paul £1,000 for losing at golf. Carla is still worried about why Paul has a grievance with Leanne. Fiz and John reminisce about their relationship in the past. Doreen tells Norris and Rita that she has asbestos in her flat so will have to stay on at Rita's flat. Rita is shocked to see Denise go into No.1 with Ken. Blanche has a go at them. They find Deirdre in the Rovers drowning her sorrows. Deirdre flies into a rage when she sees them and slaps Denise. Ken and Denise leave. Deirdre is furious. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Paul Connor - Sean Gallagher *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Carla Connor - Alison King *Doreen Fenwick - Barbara Young *Freddie Peacock - Dylan & Hayden Whitbread (Uncredited) Guest cast *Daniel Osbourne - Dominic Holmes Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Victoria Street *Weatherfield High - School hall *Greenside Golf Club *Denise Osbourne's flat - Living room/kitchen Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken tells Denise about his row with Deirdre and says he will only talk to her once she has calmed down. However, his ex-lover warns that if he doesn't do something about it, she will - setting the scene for a three-way argument in full earshot of everyone in the Rovers. Fiz goes on a trip down memory lane with an old flame; and Kirk is depressed about the fate of the kennels. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,080,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2007 episodes